1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a counter-countermeasure device and, more particularly, to a video processor used in such device to distinguish between a target and a jamming signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of a video processor is to convert radar video signals into binary information which represents those video pulses which resemble real targets. There are a number of characteristics that can be used to help identify true target signals from jamming signals. These include the length of a pulse, both at the base threshold and at a level near the peak amplitude of the pulse, the difference in these pulse lengths in channels with different IF bandwidths, the relative level of video at different times, and the rate of change of the video signal. In the field of counter-countermeasures systems, it has been the general practice to employ video processors that are capable of using only one of the above-identified pulse characteristics. Although such devices have served the purpose, they have not proved entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service for the reason that considerable difficulty has been experienced in differentiating between a true target signal and sophisticated jamming signals.